


Oh darling, the game hasn’t even started yet

by flowing_river



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Stalking, Whump, a bit - Freeform, murdoc being creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowing_river/pseuds/flowing_river
Summary: Murdoc escapes prison and comes for Mac...
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544626
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Oh darling, the game hasn’t even started yet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Oh darling, the game hasn’t even started yet.
> 
> So I posted this to tumblr A LONG time ago, so some of y'all have probably seen this. I just decided to post it here for the people who haven't seen it. Also the title is the prompt, I couldn't think of something for each story. I'll be posting one per day, so that I don't hog the top of the page...

Murdoc escaped again. That was what Matty told him when she called him in the middle of the night.

“You need to get to Phoenix,” she said.

“Now?”

“Yes, after you locked Murdoc up with Helman, I think it’s safe to say he’s going to come after you. Maybe not now, but just to be safe.”

“What about Riley and Bozer? And my father?”

“James is here and Riley and Bozer are on the way.”

Mac sighed in relief, “Okay, I’m coming too.”

Mac hung up, sliding out of bed. He quickly changed into some sweatpants and a tee-shirt. But when he walked into his living room, he felt like something was wrong. He froze, grabbing the nearest object that could be used as a weapon, which happened to be a coffee mug.

“Nice to see you haven’t loss your instincts. But that mug isn’t going to do anything.”

_Murdoc._

Murdoc walked out, pointing a gun at him.

“What do you want?”

“I just wanted to warn you. You thought I was finished with you, didn’t you? Oh darling, the game hasn’t even started yet.”

Mac glared at him.

“Put that mug down, nice and slow.”

“How do you know I haven’t made it into a dead-man’s switch.”

Murdoc laughed, “Because I’ve been watching you. I’ve been waiting here even before Mathilda called you.”

Mac shivered. 

_Murdoc had been right there, he could have easily killed him, or kidnapped him and no one would have known._

“What do you want?” Mac managed to say.

“Like I said, I wanted to give you a warning.”

And suddenly there’s a searing pain in his shoulder. Mac cried out falling back. Murdoc kneeled next to him, grabbing him by his bad shoulder.

“Don’t ever lock me up with him ever again. Or else you’ll wish a bullet was the only thing I gave to you.”

Mac could only gasp, his shoulder hurt so much and Murdoc holding it so roughly was only making things worse.

“Do you understand?”

“Ye-yes,” Mac managed to choke out.

“Good.”

And then Murdoc was gone, leaving Mac behind on the ground clutching his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
